Rosa
|location =Sanctuary Hills (pre-War) Random encounter |hair color =HairColor06Red |eye color =Green |hairstyle =On the go |special = |modspecial = |derived = |level =6 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |combat style=Default |CK race =HumanRace |dialogue =MQ101Rosa.txt |edid =MQ101Rosa |baseid = |refid = }} Ms. Rosa was originally a pre-War resident of Sanctuary Hills in 2077, eventually becoming a feral ghoul as seen in 2287 in a random encounter, being one of a group of hostile ghouls. Background Before the War, Ms. Rosa was presumably one of the neighbors of the Sole Survivor who didn't make it to safety. She can be found 210 years later roaming the Commonwealth and Boston, with her son and a few other unlucky pre-War citizens turned ghoul. In a terminal entry she is mentioned as a customer of a chems dealer who lived in Sanctuary Hills at one point, buying Buffout off them. She was also a widow and was restoring an old Corvega with her son. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * The encounter with Ms. Rosa and the other ghouls can repeat, even if the Sole Survivor has killed them previously. These ghouls will level up with the player, and may even change from one type of ghoul to a stronger type with each re-incarnation, making them potentially extremely dangerous opponents for even the best armed and armored player (they will always spawn together). Fortunately, these monsters only re-spawn sporadically, meaning that even if the Sole Survivor falls to them in battle, defeats them, or if the player simply reloads a prior Autosave or Quicksave, they won't be in the same place. * In the Red Rocket truck stop, she is mentioned in the terminal, and whoever entered the log mentions having a liking towards her. * In cut terminal entries, it is revealed that her husband died, and that her and her son Louis building the Corvega together strengthened their relationship after the loss. Louis wanted a roll cage and a leather interior for the car."Kind of crazy to think of how far Louis and I have come these past four months. And I'm not just talking about the car. I hate getting all poetic, but rebuilding this Corvega really has helped rebuild our relationship. He still misses his dad - God knows we both do - but he's learning that his madre ain't so bad. As for the Corvega: Most of the body work is done, generally speaking. Might not be pretty (yet!) but it's there. Interior needs new upholstery. Louis insist on leather - we'll see. - Louis wants a roll cage. I don't know how fast he wants to go, but I promise him we'll at least achieve the baseline 0-60 in .5 seconds. " * A mailbox in the post-War Sanctuary Hills has the name Rosa printed on it. The house however, was cut from the game. Appearances Ms. Rosa appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4 Мiss Rosa full.png|Miss Rosa just before the bomb falls Fo4 former Sanctuary neighbors.png|Former neigbors in random encounter Category:Fallout 4 ghoul characters Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Sanctuary Hills characters Category:Fallout 4 random encounter characters ru:Мисс Роза uk:Міс Роза